


Star Crossed

by Wonheonie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonheonie/pseuds/Wonheonie
Summary: “When you love someone, you don’t just stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Especially then!”





	Star Crossed

“I can’t believe you brought him here. How could you bring that loser to your sister’s wedding?” your father shouted, a bit too loudly, as your mother did her best to calm him. 

“Of course I brought him. He’s my boyfriend, who else would I bring?” you snapped back.

Your father, rather dramatically, began asking where he and your mother went wrong to have raised such a selfish and disobedient child. He claimed he felt dizzy from your disrespect of him as a parent, pulling out a chair to sit down and calm his nerves. Your mother glared at you, turning to spit out that you had upset your father and that you should know better to consider his high blood pressure; the fact that your father had self-diagnosed his own “high blood pressure” made no difference to your mother as she in normal melodramatic fashion fanned and fawned over your father. 

“Oh god, spare me the theatrics mother, please! Dad doesn’t even have high blood pressure and you know it” you said exasperated. 

“Why you little- - - -” your father said as he tried to stand before feigning another dizzy spell, animatedly grabbing the back of his neck and once again taking a seat. 

“I love him, dad! Why can’t you just accept that and let me be happy?” you pleaded with the man before you. 

“You may love him or think that you love him, but we will NEVER accept him. He isn’t good enough for you. He’s a bum and I won’t have him as part of this family.” your father said coldly.

Just as he had delivered his last harsh word, you heard the door to the staff kitchen of the reception hall where you had been having this conversation, come to a close. Turning to see who had entered, you froze on the spot when you looked up to see Hyunwoo, your boyfriend and the topic of the argument, standing two feet from you. He must have been looking for you after you didn’t return after excusing yourself to use the restroom. 

Barely above a whisper you asked “How long have you been standing there? You weren’t supposed to hear any of that.”

Shownu just moved closer to you, taking your hand in his and giving it a light squeeze before looking at your father. 

Your father’s only reply was a “hmmph” sound in Hyunwoo’s direction as he raised his nose higher in the air and delivered his parting message. “I’m glad he heard. If he REALLY cares about you, he should be a man and end this since you’re too weak to do it.” Every word was meant for Hyunwoo even though he was speaking to you and all parties involved were aware of that.

As soon as your parents left the kitchen, the dam that had been holding back your tears, suddenly burst. 

This wasn’t the first argument you’d had with your parents over Hyunwoo. The same routine and harsh words were repeated each time his name was mention. But never before had Hyunwoo been a witness to it, and for that you felt overwhelmingly guilty. Hyunwoo, still silent, pulled you to his chest, making soothing noises as he rubbed your back. 

“I’m so sorry, Hyunwoo” you sobbed. “I never wanted you to hear any of that. It’s not true what they say, I promise. I don’t feel that way. You have to believe me Hyunwoo” you were rambling at this point, pushing away from his chest to look into his eyes, saying all the things you needed him to hear to make sure he knew you loved him. 

Again he shushed you and pulled you back into him. 

“Maybe you should leave me” you said with a sigh. “I’m not worth this trouble and you don’t deserve to be treated this way. I love you so much but I also love my parents and I just wish that they could love you like I do.” your words once again no more than a whisper. 

Walking to a chair, Hyunwoo pulled you along with him, opting to sit you in his lap. He cupped your face, wiping a few stray tears.

“Y/N” he said, finally speaking for the first time since walking in. “I will never leave you, no matter how much you beg me too. When you love someone the way I love you, you don’t just stop. EVER. Even when people roll their eyes, call you crazy, or say mean things. Not even then, especially then!” 

He wiped at a few more tears that had begun to roll down your cheek before continuing. “I’ll make them love me. I don’t know how, but whatever I have to do I’ll do if it’s for you. Everything is going to be okay. Okay? So please stop crying, you know I can’t stand to see you cry.”

He pulled you into a chaste sweet kiss that even though short, still managed to convey and solidify all the things he’d just told you. Hyunwoo had never been a man of many words but his actions and the times he did speak, everything was sincere and you never doubted him for a second. If he said everything was going to be okay, then you believed him and knew that it would be, eventually. 

“I love you, Y/N” Hyunwoo said before leaning down to kiss you once again.


End file.
